jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 5
| next = |returnees = Agent ( ) Banner ( ) Disco ( ) Hey ( ) Maddie ( ) Ollie ( ) Pete ( ) Shyla ( ) Vinny ( , )|name = Big Brother 5|runnersup = Hey|previousseason = Big Brother 4|nextseason = Big Brother All-Stars|numberofhouseguests = 18|numberofdays = 37}} Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG series. This season introduced the fan favorite BB Takeover twist that also unleashed, Derek, the single returning houseguest. This season also infamously featured the exposure of Charlie/Victor during the Cheatlie scandal. Unfortunately, this event had negative consequences when Disco had to be removed from the game due to a spectator giving him game breaking information against his will. The season did not slow down though as Agent and Hey continued to run the house as a powerful dynamic duo. In the end Agent won the game against his fellow Renegade, Hey. BB5 is often regarded as one of the best seasons because of riveting gameplay from the likes of Heygent, the interesting style of play from Disco, and a fan favorite alliance with Disco, Shyla, Vinny, G, Ollie, and Pete. Twists/Changes * Returning Players-Derek from ''Big Brother 1'''' made his return as the sole veteran player unleashed into the house via Dani's takeover. * BB Takeover-Previous JRZ houseguests and community icons takeover the announcmenets channel for a week and have the houseguests do silly tasks. * Battleback-This prejury battleback was different than the previous because it was a duel based system. Evictee A would duel B. The winner will move on the face C. The duels concluded when Nicolas won his re-entry into the house. * Button-Matthew unleashed the infamous button during his takeover. Pressing the button ends the takeover twist. Hosts Houseguests Takeover History Battleback Competition History Victor defeated Dark in the first round. Then Brayden went on a 2 week run until Nicolas defeated him. Finally, Nicolas defeated Boom in the final round, earning his spot back in the house. Game History Week 1 The 17 new houseguest are let into house where Dani from ''BB1 greets them with the first takeover of the season. She unleashes Derek into the house as a sole returnee. He quickly molds in with the others. Disco sends all the houseguests the Dan Gheesling video and everyone circle jerks. During this time, clues are hidden in the various channels which lead players to solve a word puzzle. The first player to get the right words becomes HOH. Hey ends up winning. Cameron decides to quit after learning the news claiming that the game was rigged. The week carries on and Hey nominates Vinny and Shyla because they talked to him the less. They both used this as a wake up call. Shyla started talking more with all the houseguests whereas Vinny used his competition skill to win the veto and secure his safety. Hey chose to renominate Dark. Originally Shyla was still the target but Dark got paranoid. After Hey reassured him he'd be safe, Dark was still consistently paranoid and schemey. The vote was flipped due to Dark's dicey behvior. Week 2 Shyla wins HOH and promises Vinny, she would not nominate him. Disco creates an alliance with the entire house called "Disco's Bounty' in which he makes a bold move by promising the houseguests that if they let him go to jury, the HOH who eliminates him will have his jury vote. Her alliance controlled her nominations so that she would be easier able to assimilate with the houseguests. She nominated Banner and Victor. Banner won POV and took himself down. She nominated Maddie as a pawn and convinced the others to eliminate Victor. Week 3 When Vinny wins HOH, he nominates Nick and Hey because he claims he spoke with them the least. Hey wins the POV and takes himself down. Brayden campaigns very hard for Shyla to be the new nominee because he views her as the biggest threat. His constant pushing makes the other houseguests annoyed. Brayden does not realize how close Vinny is to Shyla and so Vinny nominates Brayden. Ollie and G go on a tirade to try and blindside Nick. They get strung along but ultimately get played and end up looking bad. Brayden is evicted 9-2. Victor beats Dark in the first duel of the battle back. Week 4 Ollie saves himself by winning HOH. Derek agrees to be nominated and Maddie is nominated as a pawn. Maddie wins the POV and uses it on herself. Ollie tries to go after Nick one more time in the renomination. Ollie and G basically secure all the votes they need against Nick to get him evicted until 20 minutes before eviction, all the votes start flipping. Everyone finds out by each person claiming "majority flipped" but eventually the majority did flip and Derek was voted out. Brayden beat Victor in the second duel of the battleback. Week 5 Vinny tells everyone he has this next HOH in the bag by flaunting a "secret score" but ultimately loses out to Disco. A new power alliance of Disco, G, Ollie, Pete, Shyla, and Vinny is formed. Disco nominates Maddie and Banner because they have proven to be the veto king and queen. He makes a video telling all the POV players to submit 0s except for the nominees. Agent convinces Banner that Disco is part of an America's Player twist. Nick, Agent, Boom, and Hey want to backdoor Vinny. Disco decides not to because of a looming battleback as well as the fact that he feels he earned Vinny's complete trust along with Pete and Shyla. Disco backdoors Nicolas because he was the quietest from "the other side of the house". Brayden beats Derek in the third duel of the battleback. Week 6 Vinny wins HOH. He nominates Nick and Boom because they are on the opposing side of Vinny's alliance and Boom was not very connected to anyone. His intended target was Nick, though. Banner won the POV and was not sure what to do. Vinny told him to not to use it or else but he used it on Nick anyway. Vinny nominated Hey in revenge but in the end Boom was evicted. Disco tried to make fake votes to blame it on Ollie and G. Nicolas beats Brayden in the duel. Week 7 Nicolas defeats Boom in the final duel and re-enters the house. Joey and his assitent, Jack, takeover and host Russian Roulette. It exposes the main targets as G, Ollie, and Hey get chosen to hold the gun very often whereas Disco, Banner, and Shyla hardly get chosen. Banner chooses to go after G and Ollie because they had been an obvious pair who was targeting his friends but he had hopes to blindside Vinny. During the Scategories POV competition, every single alliance was leaked to Disco. Due to the situation out of his control, he was forced to be pulled from the game. Ollie won POV and took himself down and Banner put up Vinny. Nicolas created an alliance with Pete and Shyla in hopes of taking down Agent. Vinny is evicted. Week 8 Nicolas wins HOH and starts plotting to blindside Agent. He was playing in the middle up until this week but when he nominated Maddie and Hey, he chose a side. Agent found out about the plan and won pov and saved Hey as well. Nick convinced him to flip again and turn on G and Ollie. He nominated Ollie and G was unable to break the into Nick's people and Ollie was evicted 5-2. Week 9 Hey wins HOH and nominates the obvious targets of Nicolas and G. Once Agent wins the POV he decides to ensure that no funny business happens by nominating Maddie as a pawn. Nicolas is evicted 6-0. Week 10 G wins HOH and nominates Hey and Maddie. She makes a deal with Nick and Banner to not nominate them but when Agent wins POV and takes down his closest ally, Hey, G goes back on her deal and nominates Nick. Agent had been pushing for his eviction and she valued that relationship more than her relationship with Nick. Week 11 Agent planned to throw the competition but felt he would be the target so he won HOH and nominated Pete and Shyla with the intention of evicting Shyla. Hey won the POV and did not use it but Shyla was able to swing the votes to have Pete evicted 4-0. Week 12 Hey wins the HOH and continues the Heygent domination. He nominates G and Maddie with Agent hoping to eliminate Shyla. When Hey wins POV, he decides to keep Shyla around for his own game and evict G. On her way out, G made speeches calling out Maddie for being a goat and Agent for being the leader of the game. Week 13 Agent won HOH and nominated Shyla with Maddie saving Banner as a backdoor nominee if he couldn't get Shyla. Hey won the POV and kept nominations the same and Shyla was evcited 5-0. Week 14 Banner wins HOH, avoiding his fate of placing 4th. Agent pulls out a veto win and evicts Maddie even though she is a goat. He chose to stay loyal to his Renegade partner, Hey. Week 15 Part 2 and 3 both go to tiebreakers where Hey wins the first one but Agent wins the second one and becomes the final head of household. Finale Jury Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Big Brother 5